


I Love You But I'm Hungry

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Mark is the idiot who assumes dirty things, And Jisung turns into a chef, And one inappropriate joke, Basically Chenle is sick, Boyfriends, But so is Chenle, College, Domestic Fluff, He's also whipped, High School, Jisung is sappy, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Mark's just at the end sorry, Oh yeah there is swearing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Jisung, make me something!”“Chenle…you know that none of us can cook. I don’t want to burn the house down.”“What the hell makes you think that we’ll burn the house down?”





	I Love You But I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiiuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiuwu/gifts).



> So it's been a while since I've written ChenSung and this has been something I've been working on since We'll Figure Something Out was published (aka the one where Jaemin's sick and NoRen took care of him) so it's been in development since fucking APRIL (can you believe that?!). Anyway, enjoy because I know there was someone who wanted to see half of ChenSung sick and the other half taking care of them (@jiiuwu I'm looking at you and yes I gifted this because why the hell not) so here it is (after months of development and restarting)!.

It was nearing the second showcase that he would ever perform at and Jisung was _nervous_. Although he didn’t get centre in the dance club’s routine (Jeno scored that role and he was glad that the older did), he _was_ dancing another solo and it revolved around his specialty of popping. If Jisung was being honest, he would do fine at the showcase but…

 

...the real problem was the predicament that was in front of him.

 

“How the fuck did you manage to get sick a week before the showcase when you’re the opening act for the singers?” He asked no one in particular as Chenle sneezed multiple times from where Jisung had exiled him to the couch, blanket covering his form and slipping off his head.

“How the hell am I meant to-“ The slightly older male had cut himself off with some more sneezes. “Jiji…pass me the new tissue box…” He heard his boyfriend whine, giving him a slightly disgusted look as Chenle made grabbing hand motions towards the unopened tissue box. Sighing and opening the new box, he tossed it towards Chenle who shrieked when it hit his forehead.

“What’s going to happen if you can’t make it?” He asked the older, still keeping a safe distance from the couch on the floor in Renjun’s apartment for he really wanted to perform at the upcoming showcase. He watched Chenle shrug and sighed when he saw some snot escaping the other’s nose.

“I think they’ll give the opening to Jun-ge,” Chenle replied, sniffling between his words and Jisung sighed and stood up to grab a tissue. Carefully, he tilted Chenle’s chin up and placed the tissue over the other’s nose.

“Blow,” He stated, smiling at Chenle’s shocked expression before the other closed his eyes and blew his nose as hard as he could. When he was done, Jisung wiped up the remaining snot that was on his boyfriend’s face and tossed the tissue into the plastic bag that served as Chenle’s makeshift bin.

“Thanks, Sungie.” He heard Chenle mumble and let a small smile fall on his lips as he sat next to the sick male, not really caring about getting sick because he knew that his immune system was strong.

“You’re such a baby when sick,” He informed the other, watching a pout form on Chenle’s lips and laughing when the older whined. “But you’re a baby pretty much all the time so-“ He laughed even more when Chenle had grabbed a couch cushion and slammed it against his face.

“When is Renjun-ge coming home? I’m hungry!” Chenle whined, hitting Jisung more with the cushion and causing Jisung to laugh at Chenle’s adorable complaints. “Jisung, make me something!” He blinked a few times before staring at the older with a questioning gaze.

“Chenle…you know that none of us can cook,” He pointed out, seeing a pout form on the older’s lips once more and leaning close to rub his nose against the other’s. “I don’t want to burn the house down.”

“What the hell makes you think that we’ll burn the house down?” Chenle asked him before he reached towards the table for his phone and released another high pitched whine when he couldn’t reach it. Chuckling, Jisung grabbed the device and handed it to the sick male who sniffled once more.

“What’re you doing?” Jisung asked the other, craning his neck to see over the blanket that was obstructing his view.

“I’m asking when Renjun-ge’s coming home,” Chenle replied easily, momentarily halting to turn away from Jisung to sneeze a few times. “Oh…he’s hanging out with Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung until later…” He heard Chenle mumble and sighed, standing up to go to the kitchen of the apartment. “Jisung? Where are you going?”

 

“I’m seeing what your fridge has!” He shouted back, opening the fridge and noticing the shredded cooked chicken that was sitting neatly in a bowl with glad wrap on top of it. Quickly taking out his phone, Jisung held his breath as he searched for the most simple chicken soup recipe that he could find before his eyes landed on the pantry that seemed like it would have more.

“I thought you said that you would burn the kitchen!” He heard Chenle shout from the living room, coughing fit following his statement with a groan.

“Shut up or you’ll just make your throat worse,” He mumbled, opening the pantry and immediately seeing a can of corn staring at him on the first shelf. Smiling to himself in pride, he quickly searched the internet for a simple recipe that only required a few ingredients that Renjun didn’t have - spring onions and creamed corn. Suddenly having an idea (that would probably be his demise), Jisung rushed out of the kitchen and stuffed his feet into his shoes as excitement built up in his stomach.

“Jisung?” He heard Chenle ask as he grabbed his wallet off the couch, flashing his older boyfriend a sweet smile.

“I’m just going out for a bit to get some things,” He reassured the other since Chenle seemed as if he didn’t want Jisung to leave. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Um…okay?” He heard Chenle say in bewilderment, eyes roaming over his form as the older tried to process what was happening. “But…aren’t you forgetting something?” _He wants a kiss_ now _?!_

“Chenle, I can’t,” He stated, sighing before shaking his head. “You’re sick.”

“Huh?” Chenle asked, head tilting to the side when Jisung ran a hand through his hair and walked to the couch, ignoring the fact that his shoes were already on.

“You’re unbelievable,” He whispered before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the sick male’s lips, feeling Chenle flinch in surprise before melting into the kiss like he did every other time. When he pulled away, he saw Chenle staring at him in wonder with his lips slightly apart. “If I get sick, I’m blaming you,” He stated, seeing pink slowly make its way onto Chenle’s cheeks before a cushion was being pushed against his face.

“I meant my set of keys, you idiot!” Chenle shouted, dropping the cushion when he entered a coughing fit and pointing towards the keys that were lying innocently on the table. “Otherwise, how the fuck would you get back in if I don’t have the ability to stand?!”

 

_Oh…that’s what he meant…_

 

“You’re so dumb, oh my god,” Chenle complained, shaking his head before laughing to himself as Jisung stared at him in shock and admired his face lighting up with happiness. “Did you actually think that I wanted a kiss?! Oh my _god_ , Jisung-“

“I love you,” He whispered, voice hushed and quieter than what it usually was and causing Chenle to cease his laughter to smile up at Jisung with so much adoration in his eyes. However, the best thing was that Jisung knew that his eyes had the same emotion and more swirling in them.

“I know, Sungie,” Chenle replied, voice equally as soft before he leaned in to kiss Jisung’s nose briefly. “I love you too but I’m also hungry so can you go and cook me something already?”

“So demanding,” He commented, smiling after and grabbing Chenle’s keys before he made his way out the door. “Call me if you need anything!” He shouted, stepping out of the door and locking it as the quietness of the hall overtook his form.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I’m back,” He said once he entered the door of Renjun and Chenle’s shared apartment, stopping in his tracks when he heard the faint snores of his older boyfriend who was drooling on a cushion on top of the couch before locking the door. _I was only gone for like twenty minutes, Le…_ Smiling to himself and going to the kitchen to place the bag of soup stock, spring onions and canned creamed corn on the counter before heading back to the couch. He knelt beside his older boyfriend’s head, admiring the image of Chenle’s face being relaxed and not crinkled up in happiness. It was…refreshing to say the least. The boy that was always loud and hyper was finally _quiet_ and looked _peaceful,_ successfully making Jisung’s heart speed up at the thought of how _lucky_ he was to have someone like _Chenle_.

“I’m home,” He whispered, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Chenle’s temple before standing up and getting the recipe up on his phone yet again. Sighing to himself as he began to measure out all of his ingredients and lightly beat one egg, Jisung couldn’t help but feel like the situation was quite domestic…a bit _too_ domestic for his taste. Even though it was the weekend, he let himself pretend that it was a weekday and that were both living a life beyond high school - the thought made his cheeks heat up as he focused on crushing two cloves of garlic. Chuckling to himself at the thought of cooking for Chenle like _this_ more often, Jisung almost dropped the knife he was using to slice the spring onion (that he had remembered to wash) when he heard Chenle sneeze loudly in the living room. Washing the corn kernels that were in the can and draining it, Jisung heard Chenle groan and then whimper at whatever the older was thinking after a few sniffles.

“Sungie…” He heard Chenle whine quietly in the living room and smiled at the thought of the other _looking_ for him after he woke up as he poured the soup stock, garlic, creamed corn, corn kernels, half the spring onions in a pot. “I’m cold…” He heard Chenle whine again, chuckling to himself as he measured a cup of cold water to pour in the pot as well and placing it over a medium-high heat for the mixture to boil. Deciding to see if Chenle would say anything else, he quickly covered the pot and waited in the kitchen.

 

Whatever Park Jisung had expected, it was not Chenle dragging himself to the doorway of the kitchen and sniffling with tears in his eyes as he spotted Jisung near the stove.

 

“Hey, Le,” He greeted, smiling at the other in amusement as Chenle pouted and walked closer, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

“I thought you left without saying anything.” He heard Chenle whisper, the words sounding so _broken_ that his heart clenched in pain.

“Why would I do that?” He asked, tilting the older’s head up and placing a kiss to his nose, watching in joy as a light blush appeared on Chenle’s cheeks. Chuckling and winking at the sick male, Jisung turned towards the stove where the contents of the pot was boiling and reduced to heat to low for it to simmer.

“What are you cooking?” Chenle asked him, hugging him from behind as he began to grab the shredded chicken and soy sauce.

“Some soup to help you feel better. Renjun-hyung had most of the ingredients here and it didn’t take long for me to get the rest,” He answered, gently taking the cover off the pot and unceremoniously dumping the chicken in.

“Careful! That got on my arm!” Chenle screeched from behind him, retracting his arms and cradling the area that had been hit by the hot soup. Rolling his eyes at the other, Jisung poured in the soy sauce and began to stir the soup.

“Quit being a baby,” He stated teasingly, watching the older pout before a pair of arms were snaking their way around his waist from behind once more. Jisung could feel the older’s heartbeat through their thin clothes and couldn’t help but smile at how fast it was beating.

“I’m _sick_ , let me be,” Chenle huffed, miraculously staying quiet for the next few minutes as Jisung stirred the soup until it was heated through.

“Babe, can you pass me the egg?” He asked, not even noticing his word choice as Chenle stared at him for a few seconds - just blinking. “What?”

“You called me babe…” He heard Chenle mumble in wonder as the older absentmindedly handed him the egg that he would have been able to reach anyway.

“You don’t like it?” He asked, ignoring how calling Chenle ‘babe’ was so _natural_ that he didn’t even think twice about it.

“No…I’m just…surprised…” Chenle replied as he hummed and began to slowly stir in the egg, taking a few glances at the older just to see if he was fine with it. “Okay, what now?”

“You seem like you didn’t like it,” He mumbled, keeping his gaze off the other who made a sound of amazement before he turned away to cough (Jisung thought that his cough was out of embarrassment and not because the older was sick), shortly sneezing after.

 

“I…I did…” He heard Chenle admit ever so quietly, making him drop the small bowl of sesame oil he was holding into the soup and hearing Chenle laugh loudly at him before the older entered yet another coughing fit.

“Ah, fuck…” He whispered as he quickly got a pair of chopsticks and took the bowl out, dropping it into the sink and praying that it would be okay.

“Is it done yet, babe?” He heard Chenle ask as he began to stir the soup again, movements halting as his brain tried to process the other’s choice of words and causing him to look at the older blankly. “It’s only fair if I call you ‘babe’ as well, right?” Chenle asked him, shrugging after with a teasing smile on his lips before he was sniffling again.

“I just need to put it in a bowl,” He answered, leaning closer and resting his forehead against the other’s. “So why don’t you go and wait in the living room under the blanket for your food, _babe_?” He asked, letting his voice drop deeper as Chenle blushed wildly and shoved his face away, storming off towards the living room as he cackled.

“Fuck you, Jisung Park!” He heard Chenle shout at him, laughing even more as he turned the heat off the stove and grabbed two bowls to put their servings of soup in.

“Only you can do that!” He shouted back, hearing Chenle shriek and laughed even more as he put some chopped spring onions on top for an alright presentation (although, he ended up dropping more than a few and it looked like the soup had grass growing on top of it in ringlets).

 

As Jisung went to the living room with the two bowls (each with a spoon sticking out) on a placemat since they were too hot for him to carry, he chuckled at the sight of Chenle wrapped up once more in the blanket and watching some Korean drama with Chinese subtitles.

 

“Hey, it’s done,” He said, lightly nudging the other after he had set the bowls down on the coffee table and smiling when he saw Chenle’s eyes light up at the sight of food.

“Thank _god_! I’m so hungry!” He heard the other exclaim as they both began to eat their share of soup. Jisung noticed Chenle glancing at him and raised an eyebrow when he caught the older’s eye, smile growing from behind the spoon when Chenl looked away and blushed.

“You good there?” He asked as Chenle stiffly nodded and watched as the other took a deep breath before turning towards him.

“Jisung…I…” Chenle started, sighing heavily as Jisung patiently waited for the other to speak. “Thank you…for taking care of me…”

“Anytime, Chenle,” He responded smiling and setting his spoon back in his empty bowl as Chenle did the same. “Just don’t try cooking for me when I’m sick otherwise the kitchen will _really_ burn down.”

“It would not!” He heard Chenle scream in protest before the older threw himself at him and was wrestling him while reinforcing his point between coughs.

 

Continuing to laugh, Jisung just let Chenle do whatever he wanted because after a while, Zhong Chenle was laughing along with him and laying down on top of his chest as they both turned their attention towards the drama.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“The showcase is literally _this_ close so why the fuck are you sick now?” Mark asked him as he groaned and buried himself under his blanket on the couch, cursing Chenle in his brain for falling asleep on top of him. “I can’t believe your luck.”

“I can’t believe I got sick because of _Chenle_ but you know,” He responded, sniffling and sitting up to blow his nose. “It’s the same shit anyway.” He heard Mark sigh as the doorbell went off, watching as his older brother opened the door to reveal a worried Chenle.

“Hey Mark-hyung and Jisu- woah, you look dead,” Chenle said in greeting, causing him to glare at him while the other chuckled in response. “I really did get you sick, didn’t I?” The other asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

“Yeah and I have a solo so you better make sure it goes away,” He threatened, sneezing after and groaning when Chenle looked extremely apologetic.

“It’s okay, Sungie!” He heard the other exclaim as Mark shook his head and began to text Taeyong since his parents were at work and none of the males in the room could cook. He watched as his brother exited to the kitchen before Chenle’s fingers were redirecting his chin to look at him in the eyes.

“What the hell are you thinking of now?” He asked the older who had a mischievous grin on his face as he leaned in closer, lips ghosting over the outer shell of his ear.

“I’ll take care of you, _babe_.” He heard his older boyfriend whisper lightly, cheeks becoming a bright shade of red as he pushed the other and scrambled as far away as he could on that small couch with Chenle laughing hysterically. He heard someone cough and saw Mark standing at the back of the couch with a disapproving look resting on his features.

“Taeyong-hyung will be here soon to cook for us and actually help you get better, Jisung,” Mark informed them before his disapproving stare shifted from himself to Chenle who could barely contain his giggles. “And just because you’re dating my brother doesn’t mean that you can just disturb him when he’s meant to be getting better, Chenle. _You_ also can’t afford to get sick again so no kissing. That’s _how_ you get sick.”

“Is it really?” He heard Chenle ask and sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead in a facepalm at the stupidity of his older boyfriend.

 

“How the hell do you think he got sick?” Mark asked the younger, amusement settling on his face as Chenle looked at him blankly.

“I thought it was because I slept with him,” Chenle stated innocently as Jisung felt his cheeks heat up more, Mark’s eyes beginning to show hints of anger.

“You _what_?!” He heard his brother shout and groaned as he covered his ears, shaking his head at Mark in a half-assed attempt to reassure that they did nothing of whatever the older was thinking. “ _Park Jisung,_ what did I _say_ about-“

“Like some of my drool got on his shirt and I thought that made him sick,” Chenle interrupted the older, still blinking innocently as Mark stared at him in confusion. “We also ended up missing out on the second half of the drama cause we were sleeping,” Chenle continued, laughing awkwardly at the end and rubbing the back of his neck.

“He literally slept on top of me, hyung,” He explained when Mark’s confused expression didn’t go away. “You really think we’re going to do that now?”

“I don’t know, Sung,” Mark stated, raising his hands in the air as he smirked at Jisung. “You tell me what those dreams were about.”

“So you _did_ dream about me!” Chenle exclaimed as he groaned and glared at his older brother who laughed and turned away to open the door when the doorbell rang. “What did you dream about?”

“Definitely not being sick because of you,” He answered before kicking the other and burying himself underneath the covers yet again. “I’m sick so let me get my rest.”

“Aw, Jisung!” He heard Chenle shout, the slightly older male’s voice drowning out the greeting that was being exchanged by his bother and his brother’s boyfriend. “It’s okay! I’m here for you, _babe_.”

“Shut the fuck up,” He grumbled as Chenle laughed and he felt another body fall on top his, cursing Chenle for being so _bony_ and nearly stabbing his ribcage with his elbow. “And get _off_ me.”

“You love me so let me be.” He heard Chenle reply before the other was singing a soft lullaby in Chinese. “You should sleep,” Chenle stated before he continued and Jisung let his eyes fall shut to the sound of Chenle’s voice.

 

_Yeah, I really am lucky to have him as my boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I only own the plot. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
